riseofkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Commanders/Takeda Shingen
died May 13, 1573. Komaba, Shlnano province Nagano prefecture, daimyo (feudal lord) and one of the most famous military leaders of Japan, who struggled for mastery of the strategic Kanté Plain in east-central Honshu during the chaotic Sengoku ("Warring States") period of civil unrest in the 16th century. Takeda is especially well known for his series of battles (1553-64) with the noted warrior Uesugi Kenshin. which not only are famous in the annals of Japanese history but are also much celebrated in Japanese drama and folklore. Takeda Harunobu was born into the powerful Takeda clan of Shugo daimyo (military governors) who at the time controlled Kai province (present-day Yamanashi Prefecture), a mountainous region west of the Kanto Plain. in 1541 he forced his father. Takeda Nobutora, to retire as head of the clan, and Harunobu assumed that position. He soon began expanding his family's domains northward into Shinano province (present-day Nagano prefecture) and into other lands adjacent to Kai. He entered the priesthood in 1551, at which time he assumed the Buddhist name Shingen. Taking religious vows, however, in no way hampered his participation in worldly affairs. Soon thereafter, Takeda began his struggle with Uesugi for mastery of the Kanto. Although their battles over more than a decade were relatively indecisive, Takeda became recognized as one of the most powerful military leaders in east~centraiJapan. As such, he posed a threat to the powerful warrior Oda Nobunaga, who was attempting to unify Japan under his control, and to Tokugawa Ieyasu, Oda's ally and founder of the Tokugawa shogunate (military dictatorship). Takeda defeated an army led by Tokugawa near Hamamatsu (in present~day Shizuoka prefecture) in January 1573, and he made further inroads into Tokugawa-controlled territory before he died of a terminal illness later that year. His son and successor, Takeda Katsuyori, was defeated by Oda and Tokugawa in the early 15805, thus ending the Takeda family's power. |skill1=Fierce as the Fire |skill1type=Active Skill |skill1ragereq=1000 |skill1description= Takeda Shingen debuffs an enemy single target for4 seconds, each time this target receives a normal attack. there is a 50% chance to receive extra normal attack damage. This effect can only trigger once every 2 seconds. |skill1upgradepreview= Enemy Additional Normal Damage Taken: 20% / 25% / 30% / 40% / 50% |skill2=Swift as the Wind |skill2type=Passive Skill |skill2description= Increases cavalry units' attack, and grants normal attacks 10% chance to increase march speed for 3 seconds. |skill2upgradepreview= Cavalry Attack Bonus: 10% / 15% / 20% / 30% / 40% March Speed Bonus: 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% |skill3=Gentle as the Forest |skill3type=Passive Skill |skill3description= For 4 seconds after using Fierce as the Fire, heals a portion of slightly wounded units every second. When the army led by this commander contains only cavalry units, increases defence. |skill3upgradepreview= Cavalry Defense Bonus: 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% Healing Factor: 100 / 130 / 160 / 200 /250 |skill4=Immovable as the Mountain |skill4type=Passive Skill |skill4description= Skill damage against troops led by Takeda Shingen is reduced. When taking damage, there is a 10% chance to reduce normal attack damage taken and counterattack damage taken for 3 seconds. |skill4upgradepreview= Skill Damage Taken Reduction: 1% / 2% / 3% / 4% / 5% Normal Attack Damage Reduction: 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% Counterattack Damage Reduction: 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% |skill5=Kōshū-ryū Gungaku |skill5type=New Skill: Passive Skill |skill5description= Deal an extra 30% normal attack damage to enemies who have been debuffed by Fierce as the Fire. }}